prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Haruno Haruka
is the main character of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13-year-old girl who is energetic and dreams of becoming a princess. Haruka's alter ego is , the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrases are and . Appearance Haruka has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. In the summer, she wears a pink and white dress with white puffy sleeves and a dark pink ribbon around her waist and white sandals with pink flowers on them. In the winter, she wears a light yellow long-sleeve sweater with a pink collar and a large pink stripe on the front with flowers on it along with a pink and light-pink plaid skirt and the same shoes she wore with her first outfit. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes into her Mode Elegant form, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. Personality Haruka is first-year student at Noble Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. History Meeting Yui and Becoming Cure Flora Haruka moves to Noble Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a girl walks in and introduces herself as Nanase Yui. Yui then gives Haruka a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter the "Academy's Princess", Kaido Minami. Outside, Yui tells Haruka her dream to become a children's book author and then asks Haruka what her dream is. Embarrased, Haruka lies and says she saw a raccoon dog in the forest and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a pink dog. Later, a bird with a red chest flies down to help the dog but Haruka stops the bird from hurting her face. Haruka then finds out that they are named Pafu and Aroma. Yui, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into a Zetsuborg by Close. Haruka runs away with Aroma and Pafu and later on, her Dress Up Key shines when Haruka lets her feelings out. With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Haruka transforms into Cure Flora, the Cure of Flourishing Flowers. Relationships Prince Kanata '- When Haruka was little and was losing hope of wanting to become a princess when she grows up, Kanata shows up and tells her to hold onto her dream and he gives her a charm that turns into her Dress Up Key. In the present, she discovers that Kanata is now the prince of Hope Kingdom, which she is shocked to learn. 'Nanase Yui - 'Haruka's roommate at Noble Academy. When they first meet, Haruka gets embarrassed a couple of times. However, she defended Yui's dream of becoming a picture book author when she was captured by Close. 'Kaido Minami - One of Haruka's friends and teammates who she admires very much. Amanogawa Kirara - One of Haruka's fellow teammates. She is the one who gave Haruka the nickname "HaruHaru". Akagi Towa - As Twilight, Towa saw Haruka as an enemy, even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her The Princess of Flowers book. In episode 21, Flora still believed that Twilight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Flora encouraged a hopeless Towa to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Towa to transform into Cure Scarlet. Cure Flora "Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora!" 咲きほこる花のプリンセス！キュアフローア！ Sakihokoru hana no purinsesu! Kyua Furōra! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Haruka. She controls the power of flowers and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Floral Tourbillon, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * is Cure Flora's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. It appeared in Episode 1. * is Cure Flora's group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Crystal Princess Rod and the Elegant Dress Up Keys. It made its debut in Episode 11. * is Cure Flora's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and Rose Dress Up Key. * is Cure Flora's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and Miracle Lily Dress Up Key. * is Cure Flora's second group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle, where she needs the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Dress Up Keys. It was seen for the first time in Episode 18. * is Cure Flora's third group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key. * is Cure Flora's fourth group attack that she performs with Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and the Royal Key. * is Cure Flora's main attack that she performs with the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Sakura Dress Up Key. Etymology : means 'spring' while means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Haruno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Spring" or "Spring's". has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". Cure Flora means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Songs Haruka's voice actor, Shimamura Yu, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, Yamamura Hibiku, who voices Amanogawa Kirara, Sawashiro Miyuki, who voices Akagi Towa, and Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Nanase Yui (only for one song). *Be a princess☆ *Dreamin’ Bloomin’ *Primal Place Duets *Strongly, Gently, Beautifully. (Along with Asano Masumi, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) *Conditions of Being a Princess (Along with Asano Masumi, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) *I'll be Fine Tomorrow Right?! (Along with Yoshimura Haruka) *Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas (Along with Asano Masumi, Yamamura Hibiku and Sawashiro Miyuki) Trivia *Haruka is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair with a pink ombre. **However, she is the third lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach and Cure Heart and followed by Cure Miracle. ***Cure Earl also has blonde hair, but she is not a main Cure. *Haruka is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. *Haruka's birthday is April 10. This makes her an Aries, like Yukishiro Honoka and Myoudouin Itsuki. *Haruka is the third lead Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom and Cure Blossom. **However, Saki and Haruka are auburn hair in civilian forms. *Haruka shares her Cure name with Flora From Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Haruka's civilian hairstyle is similar to Sharuru's human form hairstyle. * Haruka's Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. * According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Haruka is based off the title character of the fairy tale Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen; in the story, Thumbelina is said to have been born from a flower. * Cure Flora is the second Cure to wear gloves, preceded by Cure Moonlight and followed by her teammate, Cure Twinkle. **However, she is the first lead Cure to wear gloves that cover her fingers. *Haruka and Kasugano Urara have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. *Haruka is the second lead Cure to like picture books, preceded by Hoshizora Miyuki. **Though unlike Miyuki, she likes princess picture books instead of fairy tales. *Haruka is the second Cure to have turquoise eyes as a Pretty Cure, preceded by Cure Mirage. * Haruka appears in the last episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (episodes 49) giving a "pass the baton" like message with Cure Lovely. * Haruka is the first lead Cure to be bullied because of her dream to become a princess. * Haruka shares her first name with Haruka, a supporting character from'' Heartcatch Pretty Cure!''. * Haruka is the first lead Cure with a nickname, she is called 'HaruHaru' by Kirara. ** This makes her the sixth Cure overall to have one, preceded by Yamabuki Inori ('Buki') , Kenzaki Makoto ('Makopi'), Omori Yuko ('Yuyu') and followed by her teammates Kaido Minami ('Minamin'), and Akagi Towa ('Towachi'). *Haruka and Towa are the only Princess Cures who has a gold brooch placed on their waist while their teammates have their brooches on their chest. *Haruka and Nagisa are the only Cures who have two catchphrases. *Haruka is the second Cure to be told that she is unfit of her title, preceded by Cure Blossom. **Coincidentally, they are both Cures who represent flowers and are the leaders of their respective groups. *All of Cure Flora's attacks are all in French, either completely French or derived from French words. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure